Uchiha Chronicles Volume 2: Steel Fang Saga
by Kuro Tasunara
Summary: Hyuuga Kogamaru and his cousin Uzumaki Megumi are sent on a mission to search for the hidden village Yamigakure. Twists and Mysteries longing to be awnsered are revealed in this second volume of Uchiha Chronicles, precedeed by The Story of Tatsu Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1: Two Years Later

Hey guys! I'm back with Uchiha Chronicles: Steel Fang Saga!!!!! If you haven't read Uchiha Chronicles: The Story of Tatsu Uchiha, then read that first, or else you won't understand this one! So remember to Read&Review!!!!

"Speech"

'Thought'

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Two Years Later...

Hyuuga Kogamaru stood on a grassy plain, solemnly watching the moon of the midnight sky looking down at him. He had been thinking about the disappearance of his good friend Uchiha Tatsu nearly two years ago. He was sixteen now, yet it seems like only yesterday that he had been through the fierce battle between Tatsu and Kotosai, where Tatsu had literally ripped Kotosai's heart out, then had a chat with his rouge father, Sasuke Uchiha, and then ran off. They still haden't selected a new Hokage after the death of Uzumaki Naruto, the previous hokage, and the reappearance of Haruno Sakura, Tatsu's mother.

Suddenly, Kogamaru heard a rustling from behind. He looked behind himself, and saw Tatsu standing there, staring at him. They stared at each other for a while, then they charged at each other. Like a flash. they sliced through each other with kunai, but only Tatsu stood standing. Kogamaru was gagging as he knelt on the floor, blood spilling out onto the grass below. Then, he fell.

Kogamaru jerked up off of his pillow, where his head had just been resting. He had just had the worst nightmare he'd ever had in his life.

'What a dream. Like it would ever happen like that anyways,' He thought to himself. He was 5 feet and 11 inches tall with hair that reached down to the middle of his back. He wore a white hodded sweatshirt and had strapped a kunai pouch around his left leg incase enemies attacked.

He traveled down the hall of the Hyuuga mansion. He tip-toed down the hallway as not to wake up the family. He approached the front gate and went to a spot like the one in his dream and began to mimic the actions in his dreams, and even half-expected Tatsu to pop up and then realized that it was highly unlikely. The sky above was pitch black and the moon was the only thing to shine it's fluorescent light down upon the ground on which he stood now. He stared at the shimmering stars as they slowly appeared in the sky above, and thought about his family, and what would happen if anyone of them were to die. This thought overwelmed him, and became his obsession.

There was a clash from a distance, so he followed this noise.

'That noise came strait from Megumi's room!' He thought.

Uzumaki Megumi was the daughter of Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto, which makes her his cousin and the next in line to become the head of the Hyuuga family's main branch. She would also be a very valuable target for a ransom or an assasination.

Just the thought of an assasination made Kogamaru rush even more quickly to her room. As he arrived to the room, he krept in using the shinobi skills he had developed at the Konoha ninja academy, and saw a figure hunched over his cousin's bed, so he jumped in and smashed his enemy against a wall and pinned him to the wall. He flipped the light switch on, and could not believe what he saw!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so that is the first chapter of Uchiha Chronicles: Steel Fang Saga!!!! I just love to type that!!!!! Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger!!!!

I'd like to thank rina77 for her constant reviews and giving me her consent!!! Keep up the good work with all of the reviews, rina!!!!!! I would like to see alot more reviews from everyone, please!!!

'Til chapter 2!!!!!

Kudosai Tasunara


	2. Chapter 2: The Intruder Revealed!

back again. i hate having a cold because it is SO boring, but i have no problems staying home, and it gives me time to work on my fan fiction. so any how with all due respect, chapter 2!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, fools!!!!

"speech"

'thought'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Intruder Revealed!

"KORIN?!" Kogamaru exclaimed.

"Yes it's me. You look surprised," The cloaked figure replied, pulling off his hood to reveal that it was in fact, Korin. The rogue shin obi that Kogamaru had believed to be dead. He could have sworn he'd seen Tatsu use Chidori against him, plunging it into Korin's chest and killing him. Kogamaru wondered how it was that Korin was able to survive. The last thing he saw of Korin was when he bit Tatsu and gave him the Mangekyo Sharingan, but how is it that he was able to survive?

"How are you still alive?" Kogamaru asked.

"Well, lets just say that I am an expert in healing jutsu. Anyway, would you mind letting me finish my job? If Sasuke-sempai were to catch wind of my failing the mission, he'd--."

"Sasuke-sempai?" Kogamaru interrupted. "How are you connected to Sasuke?"

"I was sent by him to plant the curse on his son! His curse is a special one. When I placed the curse on him, he got the advanced Sharingan as well," Korin explained.

"So how do you know Sasuke?" Kogamaru asked once again.

"He was my master after Lord Orochimaru died. You can say that I'm Orochimaru's remnant," Korin continued.

"Orochimaru, wasn't he killed by Sasuke?"

"Well you see, I was created a few weeks before Orochimaru was absorbed by Sasuke. He created my because he was afraid that Sasuke would be way to strong for him to absorb. I was his fail-safe. But when Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru, he became to powerful for me to handle, so he became my master."

"So why is it that Sasuke needed you?"

"He was attempting to kill his older brother Uchiha Itachi, so I was his eyes and ears for the inside of the Akatsuki. Nobody knew about me, because I was sent back in time and transformed into Hoshigaki Kisame's sword. The day finally came for the destruction of the Akatsuki by Konoha, and Sasuke was there to finally rid the world of his brother Itachi. I was told to resist use from Kisame so that he would be rendered useless. Then, on that fateful day, Sasuke killed Uchiha Itachi."

"I still don't see why you attempted assassination of Megumi."

"It was another order from Sasuke-sempai. I don't know why he commissioned this order, but he did."

"I want you to get the hell away from my cousin, now or I'll kill you! GO!"

With that, Korin had left the mansion and Kogamaru went back to his bedroom.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Search for Yamigakure

This is the 3rd chapter of Uchiha Chronicles Volume 2!!!!! Its going to get better and better as we go so stay with me! This chapter is all about secrets revealed, so stay tuned and check this shit out!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Mission: Search for the Lost Village Yamigakure

"I have called you here today to give you a very special assignment," Sakura said.

Kogamaru, now dressed in a long-sleeved colared shirt split down the middle that draped down to his knees and with a belt tied at the waist and wearing black pants and a dark-brown hittai-ate, and Megumi, with her hair falling down to the middle of her back and her bangs down to the bottom of her chin and wearing a dark-blue ooded jacket and black pants with a kunai pouch strapped to her upper leg and wearing a black hittai-ate on her forehead, were now standing in the Hokage's office, recieving there latest mission.

"How is it that you can give us a mission?" Kogamaru asked.

"I am not giving you the mission, the Land of Fire's leading council is. This mission is of extreme importance. You see, after the dissapearence of Otogakure, a new village has sprouted. Now, recently shinobi from other villages have been dissapearing including ours and we think it has something to do with this new village. You two are very skilled for chuunin. We need you to find the village, infiltrate it and rescue the shinobi that have gone missing."

"Why didn't you send any jounin on this mission?" Megumi asked.

"Because there has been a shortage of jounin in this village lately."

"We're on it," Kogamaru said.

"Good. We don't have any exact coordinates for the village's where-abouts, but we have a lead. A man from the land of wind said that he had seen the faint shadow of buildings and heard screams coming from the shadows." Sakura continued. "You will meet him at the gates in 1 hour and he will lead you to the spot that he saw this at. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" They both said simultaneously. With that, they headed for the Konoha gate.

End of Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4: Stranger in the Desert!

This is my AWESOME new chapter of Uchiha Chronicles! This one is where they begin there new mission, so enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, much to my dismay.

"speech"

'thought'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Stranger in the Desert

Hyuuga Kogamaru and Uzumaki Megumi arrived at the entrance gates of Konohagakure. When they arrived, they saw a small man with a large backpack and messy hair standing at the gates.

"Who the hell are you?" Kogamaru asked. "Some would-be jounin with some height issues?"

"HA-HA!" The man sarcastically laughed. "You're hilarious! You probably heard that one on the internet."

"Guys! Guys!" Megumi intervined. "Knock it off. You must be the client. Please excuse my cousin."

"Quite alright. Just try to tell this dumbass to keep his smart-alec remarks to himself, if he's intelligent enough to understand what I'm saying."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kogamaru shouted.

"I rest my case. He admitted that he didn't understand," The man retorted. "Now if I may interject this 'smart talk,' my name is Karutake Hitoshi."

"I'm Uzumaki Megumi. And this is my cousin Hyuuga Kogamaru. Nice to meet you," Megumi said.

"So where is this place you saw the 'big bad shadow village' anyway?" Kogamaru asked.

"If you'd be so kind as to knock off that smart-ass smirk of yours, I'll show you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere miles away from Sunagakure, a cloaked figure stood in the middle of a desert, traversing his way to Konohagakure, where a mission was to take place. he took a drink of his water, and found that he had run out. He performed a hand seal, and concentrated chakra inside of his water bottle. Water spurted out of the nose of the bottle. He stood there and let it pour on him for a while. He needed something to cool him off. Then he tooka drink and continued ahead.

End of Chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there is my new chapter. Sorry i cut you guys short. I think you guys would be surprised to find out who this cloaked figure is. Or maybe you'll be expecting it. I can tell you it's not who you think it is. Just wat for chapter nine or so and you'll see.

Till Chapter 5,

Tasunara


End file.
